


chapitre 1 procer de jaune

by laurentbond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurentbond/pseuds/laurentbond
Summary: les diamants se retrouve confronter un gros problème tout part d'une colonie de jaune et une attaque sur stevenbellew aventure +18
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 3





	chapitre 1 procer de jaune

**Author's Note:**

> J'espérer que mon premier chapitre plaira, c'est m'a premier fic poster

Le procer de jaune

Jaune regarde autour d'elle sont vaisseaux qui amarre aux quais pour descendre avec une gemme dans les mains cette celle de Steven jaune se demande comment tout ça a pus arriver comment elle n'avais pas pu remarque que tout était un piège pour tuer la jaune, mais c'est Steven qui a tout pris elle respira durement, mais bon le mal était fait Steven n'est pas briser il va juste revenir elle se dirige d'un pas très rapide dans la chambre de blue elle voulais que blue voie sa gemme elle avais besoin du réconfort de son diamant elle devais aussi expliquer ce qui c'est passe d'une main elle ouvre la porte pour s'approcher du diamant blue 

Blue heureuse de voire que le diamant Jaune sois la de retour a la maison se jeté dans, ses bras mais voyant pas Steven elle repousse Jaune inquiets 

Jaune ou et Steven, il n'était pas avec toi il étais tellement heureux de passe du temps avec vous

Jaune la regarde nerveusement et puis lui donne la gemme rose de Steven qu'elle tenais dans ces mains le diamant blue fait un bond en avent et la prend pour la frotte contre sa joue elle commence a pleure et regarde Jaune avec un nerd plus énervé. 

Jaune!!! Que c'est t'il passe Jaune pourquoi Steven et comme ça, je te demande des explications maintenant

Jaune la regarde désoler et baisse la tête touche la gemme de Steven ça lui fait autant mal que blue que steven, c'est fait blesser part sont manque de rapidité elle avais oublie que Steven était encore jeune et sent trop de puissance il étais loin d'un diamant puissant

Je n'ai rien pu faire blue je n'ai pas était rapide s'est fait prendre part la puissance arme que les rebelle avais faite pour me fait du mal et ils sont brisé sont le bouclier et j'ai vue le rayon traverse sont corps et sa gemme tomber part terre 

jaune sent, ces yeux mouillés elle commence a sentir c'est larme sortie rien que l'idée de perdre Steven qu'elle perd le rose encore une fois lui fait l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur et elle ne le supporterai pas deux foix

Avent même quelle ne dis autre chose a blue une jaspée tape un grand coup sur jaune qui tombe en aven pour que blue ne la rattrape de justesse qui commence a grogne d'énervement en regardent les jaspée elle le voulez elle voulez les punies attaques le jaune, mais les jaspée ne prenne pas le temps de discuter et part avec jaune avec blue qui suis en se demandent ou il pouvait bien déplacer jaune elle hurle de colere 

Jaune!!! Vous allez fait quoi de jaune qui vous a donne l'ordre de faire t'elle acte j'espère que vous avais une bonne raison sinon je vous détruire tous 

jaspée se retourne et regarde blue avec des yeux sent émotion ou juste parce qu'elle suive les ordres

Mon diamant blanc a demandé de se renfermer le diamant jaune pour son future procer. 

Blue semblerait choquer de ce que dis l'a jaspée elle tien la gemme de Steven encore plus prêt d'elle inquiète pour Steven et jaune pourquoi blanc voudrez un procer pour son diamant sont general 

Un procer qu'est-ce que jaune a pu faire pour que jaune et un procer pourquoi blanc la veut, je veut des reponce jasper je suis votre diamant aussi 

L'a jasper regarde le diamant sent trop demotion, mais remarque qu'elle tien un bijou rose la montre de sont épée 

Steven la gemme rose a était rapporter peut-être que blanc serais indulgente avec le diamant jaune mais pour le moment elle veut vous voir diamant blue elle ne semble pas de bonne humeur 

blue était pas trop content que l'a jaspée lui dis ce quelle dois faire, mais n'avais pas le temps de la punir elle dois rejoindre blanc pour comprendre 

Blue fait sont chemin déterminer dans les couloirs blanc et arrive devant une grand porte et voie blanc et Spinel qui discuter elle ne semble pas d'accord blue avance pour se rapprocher des deux gemmes 

Spinel qui disait à blanc très énerver 

Non blanc je ne croit pas ce que je viens de voire mon diamant jaune ne raie pas fait de mal à Steven elle l'aime autant que nous tous ici pourquoi elle errais fait ça, c'est pas possible 

Blanc regarde spinel qui semble en colère contre elle, mais blanc et sur que jaune et capable de faire sa même si elle avais changé rien ne dis que la haine puis encore la parcourir elle qui a si longtemps détruit des perle et gemmes pour juste la calmer blanc était sur que la colère pouvais encore la prendre Steven fait revenir des souvenir dur 

Spinel les image ne mentent pas regarder, il semblerait qu'elle ne sois pas faux, je ne peux pas laisser comme ça jaune dois être puni.

Blue se rapproche avec la gemme de Steven qui voir les même image que blue on peut voir jaune en colère attaque Steven et la mettre dans sa gemme ce qui fait frissonner blue qui pousse les deux et la gemme de Steven qui brille de petit intervalle comme si Steven se débatte dans sa gemme blue ne peut pas crois se quelle voie

Non non non!!! Jaune!!!! Ce n'est pas toi, je peut pas y croire 

Elle étais mélanger de colère de tristesse et de honte regarde de t'elle chose dégradant la gemme jaune 

Blanc pose sa main sur l'épaule de blue spinel ne dis rien a part prendre la gemme de Steven et lui faire un bisou même si celle-ci n'arrête pas de clignoter

Je suis désole que vous regarde ça, mais c'est ce qui a était envoyer part les gemmes de la colonie jaune avais fait demander une surveillance pour les colonies comme ça, on pouvait gère les problèmes sent pour autant bouger cette le mieux pour jaune comme ça elle avais moi de travail

Blue enlève sa main très en colère et les larmes coulé sur son visage

Je veux voir jaune!!! Je refuse de croire, ces vidéos.

Spinel les regarde et vient sur l'épaule de blue

Je suis d'accord avec blue blanc si te plait.

Blanc les regarde, mais commence à perdre patience.

Personne ne voit jaune vous la verrai demain a sont procer points finale !!!! Maintenant reprenne vaut travaille 

Blue pleure spinel essayer de réconforter avec la gemme de Steven blue prend spinel et frotte sa joue avec celle de spinel et part avec sa perle qui attendait et la perle jaune qui était très triste loin de son diamant.

Blue prend les deux perles elle était triste elle revient a son poste de travail sur son siège, mais elle n'arrive pas, a, travaille la perle de jaune commence à parler au diamant blue.

Mon diamant quelque chose va arriver à mon diamant jaune

Blue reste triste et regarde sa perle sent vraiment rien dire préfère ne rien imaginer pour son diamant jaune

Je ne, c'est pas perle, je c'est pas, j'ai peur que tout soit accablant pour elle, mais je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une solution, je ne veux pas que jaune sois brisé et je ne pense pas que Steve le veut aussi personne le veut en vrais même blanc, mais sont actes et terrible blanc ne sera pas gentil avec elle

Elle inspire et la perle semble triste rien que a idée que le diamant jaune sois briser.

Spinel la prend dans ses bras.

Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sûr que jaune va nous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé peut-être quelle a fait ça pour protéger Steven, je veux pas non plus qu'on face mal a jaune.

Blue pose la gemme de Steven sur un coussin perle entre dans la salle de contrôle pour se précipiter sur la gemme de Steven

Steven !!!

Spinel lui raconte tout et la journée se passe avec plein de tristesse et de colère

\-----------------

Jaune qui était maintenant enfermé regarde les garde avec colère le grand diamant jaune en prison et surveille part, c'est propre garde elle était entre la colère, la honte elle marche pendent un long moment levant le poing pour frapper la porte à plusieurs reprice

Je suis le diamant jaune comment osez vous me traitez pourquoi tout ça, je veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici et ce que j'ai fait pour être ici.

Les gardes tremblèrent, mais restent à leurs postes, il ne devait pas parler à jaune ordre de blanc, mais jaune continuait à tapé la porte jaune ne se brise pas bien sûr les porte et la prison était adaptée à jaune elle a était construit il y a des cycle pour enfermer les diamants jaunes si elle se rebelle blanc avais prévu cette idée.

Les gardes se regardent et parlent d'un ton normal pour une prisonnière.

Blanc a dit que vous serais de quoi il en suit demain à votre proce.

Jaune tapé, mais cette fois d'un grand coup, mais s'arrête s'effondra jaune pleure elle était submerger part la triste et le sentiment qu'on la prenne pour un monstre rien que l'idée que Steven ou blue ou spinel ou blanc la prenne pour un monstre lui fessait mal elle se, mais a pleure

Je veux savoir ce qu'on me reproche, je veux savoir, j'ai le droit de savoir.

Dit t'elle avec beaucoup de tristesse dans ces mots et beaucoup de frustration et grognement

Un garde très triste de voie leurs diamants comme sa si désespéré et perdu loin de le grand général qu'il connaisse elle avais enfin quitté se masque de personne forte qui ne les pas temps que ça

Mon diamant vous était accusé d'avoir brisé la forme de Steven sous la colère

Un autre garde tape l'autre parce qu'il avait parlé.

Tu seras puni pour avoir dit ça au diamant jaune.

Le diamant jaune pleure encore plus là, c'est tout brouillard dans sa tête elle en était capable, mais elle n'étais pas capable de faire du mal à Steven pas à sa rose, mais elle se rappelle avoir fait du mal à blue comment elle peut se dire qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à Steven si elle a déjà fait du mal à blue elle s'effondre dans un coin et pleure elle essaie de se calmer, mais la fatigue l'emporte sur elle.

Le lendemain, elle se fait réveiller part un garde elle regarde énerver de la vielle elle essaie de l'attraper pour la briser, mais zircon vert la regarde.

Ne fais pas ça mon diamant ça pourrait aggraver votre ca devant diamant blanc

Le diamant jaune se lève et repose le garde et regarde le zircon très frustré et mais c'est bras derrière sont dos reste droit et fière même si pour le moment tout semble être accablant pour elle arrive à la salle où se trouve un grand siège blue et blanc la regarde avec plein de tristesse et jaune voie bien que blue qui ne semble réellement pas avoir dormi ou elle avais pleuré tout la nuit jaune ne fessait plus la fière au milieu un petit endroit où se trouve la perle jaune et perle et la gemme de Steven jaune la regarde avec inquiétude

Comment elle va comment va Steven

Se rapproche, mais blanc la fait reculer d'un geste de main

Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à parler jaune.

Jaune regarde blanc d'un regarde pleine de colère mais ne pouvais que obéir.

Le zircon vert se rapproche des deux diamant blue ne dis rien même si elle meurt d'envie de savoir comment va jaune elle doit attendre la fin de cette séance.

Jaune n'est pas coupable, je demande à jaune d'expliquer sont point de vue pour nous éclairer ce qui s'est réellement passé

Peut-être devront nous lui re donné un aven goûts de ce quelle a fait et de pourquoi elle et là

Diamant blue tremble jaune le remarque spinel et complètement sous le choc 

Diamant blanc peut-être serais mieux plus tard peut-être qu'on devrait laisser jaune nous dire ce qui s'est passe

Blanc se lève et s'énerve craché, ces mots de mécontentement.

Non ! Je veux qu’elle voie ce que j’ai vu, je veux qu’elle voie le mal qu’elle a fait à Steven

La gemme de Steven était toujours à s'illuminer blue ne regarde plus jaune ou blanc elle évite tout simplement parce que quelle ne veut pas croire ce quelle a vue.

La vidéo se, mais devant les yeux de jaune la voir froide et en colère et lancer de grands éclairs sur Steven qui lui fessait si mal qu'il en pleure elle voie Steven pleuré de douleur tout cher jaune était si lourd elle tombe les yeux qu'il lui brûler elle ne peut pas croire ce quelle voie

Blue enlève l'écran et s'énerve de voie déjà jaune dans un état cette cruelle pour elle de la torturer avec de telles choses.

Blanc non !! Laisse vous voyer pas qu'elle se sent horrible et qu'elle a mal.

Blanc se lève et regarde blue d'un pas le pouce pour qu'elle se remet à sa place.

Blue !!!! Il faut qu'elle les voie, je crois que c'est image nous fait tout mal, mais c'est important qu'elle les voie.

Jaune se lève plus durement et parle.

Je n'ai jamais fait ça et suis non-coupable !!! Blue blanc je m'inquiète autant pour Steven que vous jamais je raie fait ça, je veux vous donner ma version ce qui s'est passe

\-------------------

Ce qui s'est passer selon jaune

Steven saute sur jaune et lui demande plein de foix.

Si te plaît jaune si te plaît jaune, je veux venir de cette colonie avec toi

Jaune se pince l'arête du nez pendant que blue rigolé.

Mon diamant écoute, il veut vous suivre que c'est gentil de sa part.

Des foie vous me d'espérer vous deux, j'ai dit non, c'est non!!!

Steven était toujours grimpé sur jaune et sur sont épaule comme rose elle était souvent

Si te plaît si te plaît jaune laisse moi venir avec toi, je veux voir cette colonie avec toi

Jaune commencé à être agacée part tout se vacarme dans son poste de travail et regarde blue qui semblerait déterminer a ne pas aider jaune dans cette situation elle abandonne, mais grogne un oui dans, ces dents serrées ce qui fait sauter de joie dans les bras de blue jaune se retourne

Mais à une condition Steven, tu restes près de moi, j'ai déjà perdu un diamant, je ne veux pas en perdre un deuxième don que tu restes tout le temps avec moi. 

Steven se, mais au garde a vous et lui souri dans les bras de blue qui la regarde avec un grand souri amusé du grand général en or jaune que pince l'arrête du nez encore et regarde blue qui s'amuse

Quoi blue bon si vous aviez fini partes, j'ai plein de travail don qu'informer de mon arrivée ma perle viendra chercher Steven au moment venue

Blue regarde Steven et elle s'approche du général pour caresse sa main pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue ce geste et devenu normal pour les deux de le faire souvent et Steven ave tout le temps des étoiles dans les yeux, il trouver sa si mignon que les deux diamants se portent un peut d'infection de temps en temps jaune avais de petit plaqué d'or sombre sous les yeux et fait semblent de se concentrer sur sont travaille blue partira avec Steven.

Quelle que cycle plus tard perle jaune arrive avec blue et Steven blue et là pour dire bon voyage à Steven et jaune Steven saute dans la main de jaune et il monte sur son épaule qui fait de grand signe à blue et jaune qui prend la main de blue pour lui faire des bisou blue avais des plaque bleu foncé qu'elle essayer de cacher ce qui fait souri et rougir de plaque jaune foncé sur son visage dore 

Nous serons vite rentrées mon diamant tout va bien se passer.

Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, je suis sûr que tout ira bien mon diamant doré.

Il fessait quelle que signe de la main Steven et un rayon jaune emporte jaune et Steven dans la salle de contrôle qui fait apparaître un petit siège pour Steven prêt de celui de jaune elle tape des truc et Steven reste sur l'épaule elle le regarde.

Tu va pas t'assois Steven

Hummm, non, je suis bien là et je peux regarder.

Jaune le prend de force et le, mais dans le siège, il commence à ronchonner dans le siège.

Je n'ai pas besoin que tu regardes ce que je fais. Bon partons maintenant, tu n'oublies pas Steven ce que je vous et dis vous reste prêt de moi il peut tout vous arriver sur les colonies

Steven sent des tremblement et le vaisseau part très vite dans l'espace le plus profond Steven se détache et monte à côté de la perle jaune et se pose, la a, regarde autour de lui et commence un long moment de silence où jaune tapé des truc sur son tableau de bord Steven commence à parler.

Tu, c'est jaune blue vous aime beaucoup

Jaune se sent obligé de dire quelle que chose même si elle ne voulait rien dire.

Bien, je l'aime beaucoup aussi Steven, mais ou voulais vous en venir sur le diamant blue

Bien blue se plein que vous l'évitez souvent et que vous passe pas assez de temps avec elle

Je n'ai jamais évité blue Steven ce n'est pas vrai.

Hummm et la foi, on était en réunion et que vous ne lui avais pas donné un regarde et que vous et partie en furie sent même lui avoir adressé un mot et la foi ou vous avais marché en regardent devant et que vous et passe à côté d'elle sent la regarde ou....

Jaune stoppe, ces accusations parce qu'elle n'aime pas entendre ça de la bouche de Steven parce qu'elle savait que cette la vérité et quelle avais fait et qu'elle n'en était pas fière.

Steven ne vous serait pas venu avec moi pour parler de blue si c'est le ca, on errait pu faire sa directement a la maison dans, mais quartier.

Steven regarde jaune et monte sur son bras et sur son épaule pour venir pointer du doigt la planète qui semble être leur destination.

Steven !!!!

Steven regarde jaune et se gratte la tête et rigole.

Non-non jaune jamais j'errais fait ça, je suis venu pour être avec toi passe du temps avec vous j'en passe beaucoup avec blue, mais jamais avec vous, je voulais profiter de cette balade pour être avec toi

Jaune sourit et touche les cheveux de Steven et il se pose tranquillement sur la plateforme-là ou des gemmes les attendent et Steven reste avec jaune pendent quelle que temps, c'est comment dire une routine pour jaune et Steven se fessait des ami elle discute de temps en temps avec Steven, mais un moment où jaune, c'est laisse aller des gemme de part tout commence à nous encercler, ils sortent une arme une très grosse une sorte de canons qui envoie un grand rayon sur Steven qui se protège avec sont bouclier jaune sortir sont arme de sa gemme et se combat. 

Jaune jaune !!!! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

Jaune se déplace vite, mais il était trop tard le rayon brise le bouclier de Steven et traverse ça sont corps qui lui enlève sa forme, il était dans sa gemme jaune prend la gemme de Steven et de colère brise toutes les gemmes et tombe à genoux dans ses mains la gemme de Steven des larme tomber sur sa gemme jaune l'emmène dans son vaisseau et terminera la colonie et part pour retrouver les autres diamants, mais pour tout le temps quelle avais passé elle en a passé à cent vouloir à se détester ou même pleuré en gardent la gemme de Steven prêt d'elle parce qu'elle ne fessait plus confiance au gemme seul sa perle avais le droit de la garde


End file.
